


夜晚就应该做一些夜晚该做的事情

by YoitsukiSakura



Category: Crystal exarch-ff14, FF14, Warrior of light-ff14, 公式光 - Fandom, 水晶公
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:46:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21614047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoitsukiSakura/pseuds/YoitsukiSakura
Summary: 傻黄甜，OOC
Relationships: Warrior of Light/Crystal Exarch, 光公 - Relationship
Kudos: 12





	夜晚就应该做一些夜晚该做的事情

CP:公式 DK 光 X 水晶公 ooc R-18 沙雕 没有内容就想搞黄色，写完我已经不知道我是在 搞黄色还是搞沙雕了。  
注:  
是夜。 夜晚重新降临了之后，晚餐——对于第一世界的人们来说似乎有了比单纯的填饱肚子更为重 要的意义。在经历了一天的辛勤劳作之后满身疲惫的回到家中，品尝家人用心制作的充满爱 意的料理，晚餐时间，成为了诺福兰特居民一天之中最为珍重的时候。  
夜晚九点半的水晶都，大多数的居民已经甚至结束了晚餐后的清理工作，开始为新一天的劳 作做准备。在静谧夜晚的衬托下，这些家长里短的轻微碰撞声为水晶都也蒙上了一层温馨的 薄纱。  
除了——  
“唉......”在人们所看不到的地方传来了一阵长叹，和满世界的家庭温馨氛围不同，这忧郁的叹 息似乎要把天空都划破了似的。水晶公，或者说古·拉哈·提亚，正耷拉着耳朵坐在他给暗之 战士安排的房间的桌前，精心准备过的料理已经放的有些冰凉了。古·拉哈再次咏唱了火炎， 希望能为随时可能回来的恋人提供永远温热的晚餐。  
他的恋人光，也就是传说中的暗之战士，去探索那片空无大地已经两周了，今天本是他约定 该回来的日子。但是离约定时间已经整整过去了两个小时，熟悉的身影依旧没有回到他的身 边。  
“唉........”红色的猫咪再次长叹了一口气，他不按的反复摩擦着自己的双手，连尾巴也开始焦 躁的甩起来，一双水晶般通透的血色眼眸直勾勾的盯着厚实桃木板制成的房间大门。 不过这次，那扇大门似乎终于回应了他的请求似的，发出了有史以来最美妙的，吱呀一声闷 响。 暗之战士高大的身躯出现在门的后面，他浑身都沾满了灰尘，仔细看甚至还有带有点血痕， 虽是满身疲惫，但是那双蓝色的眼睛依旧闪烁着把目光停留在了古·拉哈的身上。  
“抱.....”光还没说话，就被一个声音重重的打断了 “你怎么回来这么晚!”一向沉稳的猫魅族男人发出了与平时不同的，有些嗔怒意味的轻吼， 毛茸茸的红色耳朵尖锐的竖在头顶上，尾巴也高高的向上扬着，绒毛根根竖起，似乎每根绒 毛都彰显着主人的不满。但古·拉哈随即又低垂下耳朵，压低了声音轻声说道“害得我以为你 出了什么意外.........真是担心死我了”。  
“真的很对不起，拉哈。”光抱歉的欠了欠身子，一双宽大的手轻抚上猫魅族青年的头，揉了 揉那对柔软又顺滑的耳朵。“有个东西，无论如何都很想拿给你看，就多花了点时间。”光稍 微蹲下身子，对正在生气的他的恋人，露出了一个黑豆柴似的眼神。  
“不......你才是，看到你没事我就放心了。”古·拉哈·提亚，就是对这双手和这种黑豆柴似的眼神没有丝毫抵抗力。  
拉哈......我好想你。”光撒娇似的在恋人部分水晶化了脖颈上蹭了蹭。稍微再软香温玉里窝了 会，光才注意到，桌上放着的一大桌珍馐，精致的餐盘周围围绕着一小圈温柔的，正在扑闪 着的火苗。  
贤惠——光脑子里只有这两个大字。  
“嗯......我也想你”。水晶公和暗之战士，虽然已经恋爱两个月了，但是每次面对面的说这些情 话，他还是会忍不住的脸红起来。“总而言之先吃饭吧......或者说，你想先洗澡?还是说......” 水晶公低下了头，后半句的声音轻的几乎听不到。  
听说这句台词是给久别重逢的恋人最好的礼物，但是实际操作起来的尺度对一个 300 多年 都没什么恋爱经验的成年老猫来说，还是太大了。  
“小孩子才做选择，你已经是个成熟的大人了。”魔鬼的低语在暗之战士的脑海中越来越响。 最终占据了他全部的理智。光飞快的吃完一桌子饭菜，随后把身边慈祥的看着他狼吞虎咽的 恋人抱在了怀里。不知道为什么，光是这么抱着他，就感觉连续两周高强度探索伊甸的疲惫， 完全消失不见了。  
他怎么可以这么香，这么软，这么可爱!  
古·拉哈·提亚似乎早就仔细的清洗了身体，他的毛发十分蓬松，而且散发着非常好闻的奇妙的果香。不，应该说，这世界上最甜美最芬芳的果实都比不上他的恋人身上的香味。光捧起 他的脸，对准那个芬芳的嘴唇，轻柔的吻了上去。  
饭后甜点是香杏果冻。所以这个吻也有了十足的香杏的味道，但远比这香杏要甜美得多。光 贪婪地吮吸着恋人的嘴唇，灵巧的舌头撬开他有些尖锐的虎牙，和古·拉哈的舌头缠绵的搅 在了一起。本想就这么抱着恋人倒在床上开始翻云覆雨，但是最后仅存的理智提示着他，他 确实需要仔细的洗洗了。  
“抱歉，弄脏你了。啊......这套衣服难道......”黑色盔甲上残留的灰尘弄脏了古·拉哈新换上的弦月睡袍。当然这个睡袍，也是光特意为了让他有个更好的睡眠亲手缝制的。听说光是材料都 要好几十万......古·拉哈回想着第一次听到价格时的惊讶。古·拉哈对于外观没什么特别的爱好， 而且生性节俭，平时的长袍对于他来说也足够的方便。于是这套衣服就被珍藏在了水晶塔里 他的私室中。但是今天，久别重逢的今天，拉哈特意换上了这套衣服，但没想到，穿上第一 天就被弄的得脏兮兮的。  
光甚至还没有仔细端详他小巧的恋人穿上他亲手制作的时装是什么样子，这套衣服就被他自 己很快的全部脱下来了。古·拉哈闭着眼睛享受着恋人的动作。他的耳朵抖了抖，听到了盔甲和武器被扔在地上的声音，和浴室传来的水声。  
“拉哈，过来”。浴室里传来恋人的声音。光扒着浴室门框露出来一个脑袋，头发已经被热水 弄得湿漉漉的。“虽然知道你已经洗过了，不过还是可以跟我洗澡?”。  
拉哈走进浴室，脱得只剩下一条河黑色的四角短裤。弄脏的睡袍被随意的扔在了门口的洗衣篮里。光已经搬好了小板凳坐在了莲蓬头底下。他指了指身后另一个稍微高一点儿的小板凳。 拉哈挤了一点点洗发水倒在手掌上，这个椅子的高度刚好，可以让他用一个非常舒服的姿势 帮他洗头。英雄的发质稍微偏硬，很快就搓起了满头的绵密泡沫。  
“噗......”现在他的英雄的外观十分滑稽，看起来就像是那个大名鼎鼎的暗之战士把那个名为 孢云棉花糖的坐骑顶在了头上。  
“怎么了?”光注意到恋人因为轻笑而停下的手。  
“你现在这个样子......哈哈，像是把孢云棉花糖顶在了头上，噗，对不起，我实在没忍住。”拉 哈抱歉的摆了摆手，但是小声并没有停下来的样子。跟他的英雄确定了恋爱关系之后，这种 完全不符合水晶公形象的大笑，次数似乎越来越多了——当然，仅限在他的英雄面前。  
“库啵啵！库啵!”光把双手举起来，配合着眨巴眼睛，摆了摆手。“现在可以帮莫古继续洗澡了 吗库啵?”  
“好好好，求你，至少这个，别再做了。”拉哈笑得弯下了腰，抱着肚子抽动了起来。突然， 拉哈像是踩到了什么东西一样，整个人向后倒去。  
“危险!” 光精准地拉住了恋人的手，把他仅仅的护在了怀中，代价则是自己重重的撞到了墙 上。  
“抱歉!是不是很痛......对不起......都怪我没有注意看......”被水汽沾湿的猫猫头带着湿漉漉的眼 神关切的望着摔在了墙上的恋人。灵敏的猫耳抖了抖，捕捉到了连光自己都忽略掉了的吃痛 的低吼声。  
其实对于身经百战的暗黑骑士来说，这种小小的撞击根本造成不了任何伤害，甚至破坏不了 他的保护盾，虽然确实有点小疼。看到怀里的小猫惊慌失措的样子，光怜爱地抚摸上了他的 背脊，轻拍着哄着。被热水打湿的光滑的背脊，摸上去多了一丝黏腻的触感。光顺着他的背 脊一路像下，两只大手隔着已经被润湿了的布料，抚摸着他的尾巴根。  
虽说是没啥大碍，但是拉哈明显是受惊了，连动作都变得小心翼翼了起来。敏感部位被突然 触碰，拉哈抬起头看着看着光，视线又绕着他转了好几圈，确定没有明显外伤之后，才把他 重新按回了小椅子上，伸出手一寸一寸的检查他的皮肤。  
“继续跟我一起洗澡，好吗?”光拉住古·拉哈的手，把一块香皂放在了他的手上，然后顺势脱 下了他那有些煞风景的四角裤。  
古·拉哈的身材非常娇小，但是比例匀称，就连挂在他两腿之间被热水烫的有些发红的性器 也是不大不小刚刚好——当然，跟光的比起来，就不值一提了。他从小板凳上站起来，拉着 古·拉哈的手摸上了自己腿间。尺寸可观的阴茎已经微微抬头。  
他们已经不是第一次坦诚相待了。甚至，自己的屁股，还吞没这根粗大的男茎不知道多少次。 想到这些，拉哈更加害羞了，他把头靠在暗之战士的胸口，用肥皂盒海绵仔细的擦拭着他身体的每一个角落。清理工作还是要认真做好，拉哈心想，毕竟一会......想到这里，拉哈的动 作突然停了下来。他抬头看了看闭上了眼睛的光，庆幸着自己的小脸红没有被他看到。  
光的身材，对于平原人男来说算是十分高大的了，而且还有满身因为长期战斗锻炼出来的结 实的肌肉。不愧是被称作光之战士——当然现在是暗之战士的男人。他的手指抚过光身上的 肌肉的时候，甚至能感受到他每一个细胞中叫嚣着的战斗和男人的本能。在跟水晶塔同化之 后，原本以为自己已经不能算是人类了。但是没想到能通过这样抚摸爱人的身体，感受到深 切的，他还活着的事实。  
正在想着时，一双布满厚茧的手带着柔软的泡沫也同时抚摸上了他的身体。肥皂冰凉的触感 惹得拉哈不禁一阵寒颤。光的手有意无意的在他的胸口抚摸，撩拨着拉哈胸前肉粉的乳尖。拉哈只感觉一阵电流缓慢的通过下腹流到腿间，刚才还耷拉着 的性器，已微微有些发涨了。  
拉哈满脸通红的抬起头，发现光正在用一种耿直的目光看着他。虽然他的双手一直在自己的 敏感部位来回试探，但是眼神没有丝毫动摇，似乎他现在真的在认真的帮拉哈洗澡。光的另 一只手，绕过古·拉哈纤细的腰肢，放在了他的臀缝上，借着抹肥皂的由头，他的手指悄悄的 靠近了那个洞口。  
怀里的恋人轻轻颤抖着。光捏住他的下巴，在他的嘴唇上印下一吻，手指也更加肆无忌惮的 往里面伸去。  
“不要在这里......”拉哈闷哼了一身，血红色的双眼看着暗之战士。“去......去床上”  
接着就是又是一阵水声，莲蓬头喷出的热水把浑身沾满泡沫的两人冲洗的干干净净。光抱住 古·拉哈，十指紧扣的再水中紧密的拥吻着。  
尾巴还在滴水，但是两人已经完全无法等到它干透了。象征性的擦了擦尾巴，光就把古·拉哈 横抱起来，轻轻摔在了床上，然后顺手关掉了顶灯。  
偶尔在夜空和星光下看古·拉哈的身体，甚至比在强光下看着更有韵味。他的右手，肩膀和一 小部分右胸已经完全水晶化，摸上去又硬又凉，但是这些聪明的水晶却很好地避开了主人的 敏感部位——两颗肉粉色的乳头正好好的挺立在胸前。  
现在的古·拉哈·提亚，比起之前诺亚时期的他，已经消瘦太多了。200 年的睡眠和 100 年运 动不足，让他之前的因为练习弓箭而练出来的发达肌肉几乎已经消失殆尽，现在只能隐约的 从纤细的手臂上看到一丝柔和的肌肉轮廓。除了上身右侧，其他地方还很好地保持着原来的 样子。光伸手握住那只已经水晶化的手，在他的无名指上落下轻吻。  
古·拉哈非常白净，在月光的照耀下甚至有着轻微的反光，水晶化的部分也开始闪亮着月耀 的辉光。光俯身咬住他右边的乳头，一边用舌头舔舐着他的乳晕，一边忽轻忽重地吮吸着。  
光知道自己的恋人很喜欢被这么做，吮吸的间隙，他抬眼看着自己的小猫，他的猫也低头看 着他，面部潮红的喘息着。这种表情对于他来说是最好的嘉奖了。像是受到了鼓励一般，光把手伸向古·拉哈的下体，捏住腿间已经变硬的敏感轻轻上下套弄起来。  
粗糙的手掌抚摸着娇嫩的性器。这次没有了肥皂液的润滑，作为一个经验丰富的冒险者的厚 实粗糙的掌心触感更好地传递到了古·拉哈的身体。手中的性器肉眼可见的完全变硬变大， 古·拉哈缩起双腿，轻轻颤抖着。依旧有些湿润的尾巴焦躁的拍打着床沿。  
“阿光......”古·拉哈把双手放在他的肩上，示意他来亲吻自己。  
这个要求很快就得到了回应。和他刚回来时的轻吻不同，这个吻充满着侵略感和性冲动，光 的舌头有点粗暴的搅动着对方的舌头，或是轻轻的搔刮着他口腔的上颚。无论何种动作，都 能引得身下的恋人发出那种极为动听，而且只有他一个人能够听到的甜腻的喘息。  
光恋恋不舍的分开恋人的嘴唇，经过刚才的激吻，他敏感的恋人的柱体头部已经开始渗出透 明的液体。光俯下身舔掉甜腻的爱液，然后把古·拉哈的性器整个含在了嘴里。  
“哈啊......”突然传来的温热触感让古·拉哈不仅呻吟出声。太舒服了，舒服到甚至有些不能控 制自己。古·拉哈不断的颤抖着，双手轻轻抚摸着光的头发。每次都是自己单方面的享受着对 方用嘴为自己服务，今天无论如何也想要为他这么做一次。想到这里，古·拉哈用力撑起了光 的头，“我也......想要帮你......”  
原本以为自己会以相同的姿势在光的身下为他口活，但是谁知道光缺把他 180 度转头，并让 他骑在了自己身上。现在的姿势变得有点奇怪了。至少古·拉哈是没有体验过，他的屁股和性 器正对着光，而光的阴茎也在他的面前挺立着。  
这......太羞耻了。这个姿势一览无余，就算是性经验不太丰富的古·拉哈也知道。他努力撑起 身子往后看着在身下的光，对方指了指自己高耸的柱体，然后继续把古·拉哈的阴茎放入了 口中。  
这......这是要我保持这个姿势帮他舔的意思吗?......古·拉哈有些犹豫。虽然很羞耻，但这毕竟 也是自己要求的，于是，深吸了一口气，用还没有水晶化的那只手抚摸着光巨大的挺立。这 可能还是古·拉哈第一次仔细的观察恋人的阴茎。不同于人族的光，猫魅族的夜间视力非常 优秀。在只有星和月光的夜晚里，古·拉哈也能清楚地看到恋人下体的毛发和这个尺寸巨大、略微向上弯曲的柱体上一根根暴起的青筋。  
光拍了拍古·拉哈柔软的屁股示意他赶快开始。古·拉哈闭上眼睛，把那根散发着巨量雄性荷 尔蒙的性器放在了嘴里。硕大的柱体几乎迫使古·拉哈的口腔扩张到最大。他只能笨拙的把 他的柱体吐出来，像小猫喝羊奶一样用舌头绕着冠状沟温柔的舔舐着。  
古·拉哈突然停止了动作。他感到自己的性器从那个温暖的口腔中被解放出来，随即有一个 柔软灵巧而湿润的东西，舔上了自己臀缝中的小穴。虽然平时也有过，但是这个姿势......古·拉 哈有些难堪的低下头。他甚至能感受到自己的小穴在受到爱抚之后再不受自己控制的一张一 合着。  
“别停下，拉哈”，那一头传来了光的声音。算了不管了，古·拉哈眼睛一闭，继续着自己之前的工作。他一边认真而快速的吞吐着硕大的柱体，一边感受到有根手指长驱直入的自己的体 内。 他们已经交往两个月了。虽然古·拉哈并不是一个对性的需求非常高的人，但是他的恋人似 乎跟他完全相反。世界上最强的战斗家，他最憧憬的英雄，似乎有满身用不完的力量——当 然，在性的方面也是如此。两个月几乎每一夜，光都在如饥似渴的索求着恋人的身体，古·拉 哈对此其实颇有微词。他已经是个是个老人了，至少从年龄上是这样，这么高强度的性爱对 他来说确实有些承受不住了。但仅仅是两周没有被恋人拥抱，已经被充分开发过的他的身体 也发出了渴求的叫嚣——他的肉体和欲望正在无时不刻的提醒他，至少它们还保持着少年的 样子，简直就像在说他之前的矜持都是在维持“年长者”的尊严而已，其实他自己也比谁都渴 求着被恋人拥抱。  
光的手指在古·拉哈的体内轻轻搔刮着，他非常熟悉他的小猫身体里的每一个敏感带。不同 于以前，经过两个月的调教，这个小穴已经充分的学会了什么叫做放松和适应，现在的古·拉 哈已经可以不经过润滑就毫不费力的吞下光之战士的一根手指。但是要让它能够完全吃进去 自己的性器，还需要一番更充分的扩张。  
光从床头的摸出他们经常使用的膏体，挖起了一块，温柔的涂抹在那个被自己的唾液润湿过 得小穴上。这次的润滑剂是他俩一起选的，目前在诺福兰特最受欢迎的成人用品。除了良好 的润滑效果之外，还有一点点的催情剂成分。  
药膏很快就起了效果，插在对方小穴里的手指很快增加到了三根。光感受着恋人的肠壁紧紧 的吸附着自己手指，“再放松点”。光打了一下古·拉哈的肉乎乎的屁股，手指继续在狭窄的肠 道内扩张。  
古·拉哈知道自己的脸色已经快要跟自己的头发一样红了。他努力调整着自己的呼吸，感受 着光的手指在自己的体内缓慢的抽插。  
“拉哈......背对着我，坐上来吧。”  
古·拉哈扶正光的性器，在自己的穴口蹭了蹭，进过充分润滑的穴口大张着，粗大的器官很快 就整个滑入了欲求不满的后穴。拉哈只感受到自己的下身传来一阵酸麻。  
“全部进去了......，真厉害”。光似乎是夸奖一般的吻了吻古·拉哈的耳朵，然后他慢慢的侧着 躺下，借着床铺的支撑力，一下一下用力的摆动着。  
古·拉哈被这种有规律的运动弄到失神，虽然他不想，但他不得不承认，自己非常享受也非常 喜欢和光之战士进行这种肉体上的交流，呃，是说做爱。想到这两个字，古·拉哈仅仅的握住 了光在他的胸前揉捻他乳头的手。  
古·拉哈闭着眼睛等待着高潮。他几乎快到了，可能光再操他五分钟，不，两分钟，他就要挣 扎着在他手上射出来了，但是就在这时，他身后的人呼吸渐渐平稳，连体内的性器也有了软 掉的趋势。  
这，不对。  
古·拉哈回头，发现他的恋人，正保持着插入自己的姿势，睡着了。 这时候古·拉哈才终于想起来，他的爱人经历了为期两周的高强度探索和讨伐，今天才到家， 他已经很累了。  
道理他都懂，但是古·拉哈现在正被高昂的性欲冲昏了头脑，他无法停下来。至少，这根东西 还留在自己体内没有完全软掉滑出来。古·拉哈小心翼翼的抬起自己的屁股又轻柔的坐下去， 如此反复几次之后，那根软掉的东西果然又慢慢变硬了起来。  
很好，看来他可以通过自己，让自己至少去一次。古·拉哈缓慢的晃动臀部，可能是因为动作 太轻或者他自己不懂要领，快感远远不及被光按在床上操来的强烈。但是古·拉哈并不想因 为自己的欲望弄醒疲惫的恋人。他闭上眼睛努力回想着光的动作，一只手抚摸上了自己的性 器，另一只手学着光的样子，轻轻的掐着自己的乳头。  
来自三个地方的同时抚慰，似乎让快感变得之前强烈了一点......不行，但是还是不够，总觉 得还差什么。古·拉哈抖了抖耳朵，英雄的鼻息正规律的喷在他耳朵尖的绒毛上，他甚至能感 受到红色的绒毛被吹得颠来倒去。  
“光......”古·拉哈小声的叫着英雄的名字，身体逐渐加快了动作和力度，但很快他又停了下来， 他敏感的听力告诉他，再继续下去，他就要醒了。这种快要绝顶但是又被强行打断的体验大 概来了两三次，古·拉哈小声的叹了一口气，耳朵也不自觉的向后拢去。  
要不今晚，就算了。古·拉哈心想，反正伊甸的第一阶段也探索完了，接下来他的英雄也不会 有特别长时间的外出，今晚的不满足不论何时都能在之后的日子成倍的补回来。想到这里， 古·拉哈慢慢的提臀，准备让英雄的那根东西慢慢的从体内滑出来。  
谁知道身体突然被按住，“喵！......”古·拉哈吃惊的发出了没有防备的叫声，随即他的屁股，再 一次被粗大的性器重重的顶如。这......这是什么情况......难到?  
古·拉哈悻悻地回头，却看到光满脸笑容的宠溺的看着他。“别停啊，继续，我的小红猫。”光 之战士从他身后拉住他的尾巴，用鼻头蹭了蹭柔软的尾巴尖  
一阵羞耻感猛然袭上心头，原来他早就醒了!还用那个称呼叫我!又羞又恼的拉哈回头看了 他一眼，抽出自己炸了毛的尾巴，缓慢的梳理着，  
“对不起嘛小红猫，但实在是太有趣了”光讨好似的蹭了蹭恋人的耳朵，小红猫，是诺亚时期 光擅自给古·拉哈·提亚取得外号，来源于他的种族和发色，虽然古·拉哈早就表明了自己并不 喜欢这个称呼，但是现在，光莫名的有一种，就是想欺负他看看的想法。  
“早就说了不要那样叫......嗯啊~” 抗议还没结束，体内的敏感点就被重重的顶了一下。“猫魅 族......才啊......啊......不是......哈啊......猫啊!”虽然被快感搅得话都说不完整，但古·拉哈还是努 力表达着自己的不满。  
“那你要我怎么叫你?水晶公?拉哈?还是，老婆?”光揉捏古·拉哈乳头的手突然停下，搂着他的腰在他的耳边轻轻问道。  
“老婆...什么的......我可是男人啊”  
“老婆就是老婆，老婆跟性别有什么关系。” 光把器官从古·拉哈的身体里抽出来，把他翻 了个身，让他正躺在自己的身下。“所以，你觉得哪种称呼比较好?顺便说一句，我很推荐 老婆这个称呼”。  
“!!”古·拉哈瞪了光一眼，虽然在光看来这个眼神并不凶恶甚至还满是可爱“叫......叫我拉哈 就好。  
” “嗯，我爱你，拉哈”。光把古·拉哈的双腿弯起来分开，折到他的胸口。一只手扶住自己的性 器官在臀缝中蹭了一下，遍很快找到了个扩张过的入口，再次插了进去。  
古·拉哈伸出双手，光也非常配合的拥抱住他，吻住他的嘴唇，同时也把自己的性器更加深入 的送入了恋人的体内。  
双唇纠缠了好久才分开，分开时甚至还带着一丝暧昧的银丝来诉说着二人的不舍。光更加用 力的分开古·拉哈的大腿，用膝盖顶起他的屁股，“我要动了哦”。  
猫魅族的视力极好。但是现在古·拉哈恨透了自己的这个种族天赋。  
他甚至能清楚地看见，自己是怎么被自己的爱人插入的。随着光的一次又一次卖力的抽差， 古·拉哈能看到自己的后穴里被翻出来的软肉，紧紧的缠在光的性器上。  
太羞耻了，真的太羞耻了，古·拉哈用双手捂住自己的脸，然后却被光拉住了双手。  
顶灯突然就亮了。光清楚地看到古·拉哈的瞳孔又从圆形恢复到了之前尖细的样子。果然，跟 虎斑次郎也没什么太大的区别嘛。光怜爱的捏了捏古·拉哈脸，又俯下身去轻啜着他的乳首。  
“怎么突然开灯......”突然的光线变化，让古·拉哈不自觉的用手遮挡了下眼睛。轻微的不适过 后，他的眼中又出现了恋人的那张更为清晰的脸。  
干净的褐色头发，清澈的蓝色眼眸，还有一点点性感的小胡子，古·拉哈抚上光的脸，“......我 也爱你，光”。  
光拔出自己的性器，坐在床沿，让古·拉哈像他们第一次一样背对着坐下。古·拉哈照做之后 便被紧紧的抱在怀里，接着身下的人却突然站起，古·拉哈就这样保持着被插入的姿势，带到 了投影台之前。  
之前光说过想要一面大镜子，两人一起去宇宙和音市场选购了好半天，然而，古·拉哈亲自选 的落地镜，目前正照映着呗狼狈抱起来的，屁股里还吃着一根性器官的，他的主人。  
古·拉哈十分较小，体重也很轻。光掂量了一下，似乎重量和高度都不如自己惯用的巨剑。光再镜子面前把古·拉哈的腿分开，让古·拉哈靠在自己身上，似乎故意想让古·拉哈清楚地看到 这一幕。 古·拉哈想要闭上眼睛，可能是过于在意的原因，却一直盯着镜子不动。太羞耻了......这句话 他已经说累了，但是身后的人似乎并没有放过他的意思。  
他的上身被压在了镜子上，但是双腿却还被抱着，身后的光一边欣赏他被情欲和理智同时冲 击着的通红的脸上，一边快速的晃动着胯步。为了不让自己掉下去，古·拉哈只能伸出手撑住 镜子。感受自己的呼吸喷在镜子上，雾湿了镜子中自己的脸。  
镜子冰凉的触感刺激着古·拉哈胸前敏感的两点，他感到自己的胸前一阵发痒。“好想......好想 被弄这里”。 但是为了保持这个姿势，光似乎再也誊不出一只手来抚摸饥渴的乳首了。  
古·拉哈只能用一只手撑着镜子，用另一只手来满足自己的欲望。水晶化的右手同样冰凉，在 触到自己胸前的瞬间，光似乎感觉大古·拉哈的内壁猛的收缩一下，弄得自己差点就射了出 来。  
“光......帮我......弄这里”。古·拉哈回过头，指了指自己的胸前。  
光让古拉哈背靠在镜子上，双腿夹住自己的腰。光重重的做着活塞式运动，两只手同时掐着 古·拉哈胸前的两点，他吻住古·拉哈，揉捏乳头的双手也加重了力度。  
“咪呜......”古·拉哈射了。一阵高潮后的空白袭来，古·拉哈靠在镜子上，张着嘴急速而小口的 呼吸着空气。黏腻的白色精液喷在了肚子上，顺着小腹的线条流到了腿间。古·拉哈看着光， 突然意识到了自己刚才发出了他这个年纪不该有的，只有猫魅族小孩子特有的叫声。这种声 音只有在最亲近，最信任的面前才能不自觉地流露出来，比如父母，又比如，眼前这位早已 对自己承诺过要相守一生的恋人。  
“我也快了......”光又一次的吻住自己的恋人，抽动的速度也越来越快。虽然古·拉哈已经高潮 过一次了，但是这强烈的冲击还是让他持续不断的发出甜腻的猫叫。随着光的一身低吼，喷 涌而出的精液悉数射在了古·拉哈的肠道里。光的小兄弟完成了任务之后迅速的软下来从那 个洞中滑出，射出来的精液缓慢的顺着古·拉哈的大腿滴在地上。  
经过一番清理，两人浑身赤裸着躺在床上有一搭没一搭的聊着天，古·拉哈提亚霎时才发现， 自己身上已经被光印下了不少情欲的痕迹。明天还要工作......不过他的长袍和兜帽，大约可 以遮住大部分激情的证据。  
“说起来，我都忘了。我给你带了小礼物呢”似乎想到了什么的光从床上一跃而起，借着在包 里掏了老半天，翻出来一个外貌奇怪的，不知道是以什么东西为原型的玩偶。  
“这是?”古·拉哈有点疑惑的歪着头。  
“这就是伊甸啊!怎么样，这似乎是伊甸本体的一部分分化出来的，可稀有了，我打了好多 次才拿到呢......”光顿了顿“抱歉......因为这个，害你等了这么久”。  
“嗯......没事”古·拉哈摇摇头，蹭了蹭爱人的脸。 “但我真的想让你看看......而不是单纯的给你讲述”。光拉起了古·拉哈的手。 “所以下次，跟我一起去冒险吧，古·拉哈·提亚”。


End file.
